Aniversário Especial
by Kelly.Salvatore
Summary: " Minha Vida Se Resume No Amor E No Carinho Que Minha Família Me Dão, Mas Nesse Aniversário Tudo Mudou"


**POV Renesmee**

**Numa rara manhã ensolarada em Forks acordei por volta das 09h00min, lembrei que era meu aniversário de 16 anos na verdade eu estava fazendo 8 anos de idade, mas minha aparência era de uma garota de 16. Desculpem-me eu me esqueci de me apresentar eu me chamo Renesmee Carlie, mas podem me chamar de Ness ou Nessie.**

**Aonde eu parei? Ah lembrei! Para mim aniversários significam ficar mais velha, puxei minha mãe nesse aspecto.**

**Tomei um demorado banho, olhei dentro do closet, tinha uma peça de roupa que minha tia Alice tinha separado um vestido de cetim rosa bebê com um laço lilás e com uma sandália de salto alto caramelo muito lindo, mas o quê me chamou a atenção foi uma caixinha de veludo, abri e era um colar e com um par de brincos de safiras que eu nunca tinha visto, com um cartão escrito**

_**Querida Nessie você vai ficar graciosa com essa roupa, não se esqueça de colocar suas jóias. De sua Tia Alice.**_

**Olhei na penteadeira uma última vez, eu não passava maquiagem, mas hoje passei gloss e sombra, meu pai sempre disse que sou linda em todos os aspectos e que eu tenho que dar uma chance para as outras meninas, eu não me acho toda linda.**

**- Filha não se menospreze - falou papai**

_**Tudo bem pai, mas não invada minha privacidade eu já tenho 16 anos - falei mentalmente**_

**Nisso papai e mamãe entraram no meu quarto**

**- Filha você está absolutamente linda e me desculpe foi involuntário - disse papai com uma voz serena**

**- Papai eu sei disso - falei com um pouco de humor**

**- Nessie você sempre foi e sempre será linda - disse-me mamãe me abraçando.**

**- Filha eu e seu pai queríamos te entregar esse presente, eu sei que você é como eu, que odeia aniversário, mas esse presente é de coração - disse minha mãe me entregando uma caixinha com um lindo laço azul turquesa. Abri o embrulho do presente e vi uma linda caixinha de música em formato de um piano de cor marfim com bordas de ouro e com rubis cravejados, abri e uma linda música tocou e uma mini bailarina começou a dançar percebi que a música que estava tocando era que meu pai compôs quando eu tinha uns 3 anos de vida **

**- Mamãe, Papai, é lindo eu adorei - disse isso e os abracei algumas lagrimas caíram dos meus olhos**

**- Filha não precisa chorar - disse papai**

**- Eu estou emocionada****,**** vocês são demais, eu amo vocês - falei entre as lagrimas caindo**

**- Tudo bem, vamos descer, suas tias estão impacientes - falou papai**

**Descendo as escadas fui direto a sala, todos eles estavam me esperando e Jake também.**

**Jake é o meu melhor amigo, ele é lobisomem não se dá muito bem com tia Roselie, engraçado que desde pequena ele está comigo, nos momentos bons e ruins, eu me lembro que no meu primeiro natal ele me deu uma pulseira quileute, intrincadamete trançada, ahh ele é um amigão.**

**- Parabéns querida, você vai adorar o presente - disse tia Alice me entregando uma caixinha. Abri e ali dentro tinha um cartão de crédito.**

**- Tia agora nós vamos fazer compras todos os fins se semanas tá bom, eu amei - meu senso de moda é igual de minha tia**

**- Ei Nessie, tá ficando mais velha heim! - disse tio Emmett com risadas.**

**- Obrigada por lembrar titio!**

**- Disponha - ele veio me abraçando e me entregou uma chave com um laço rosa, eu sabia do que aquela chave se significava.**

_**(Significava carro)**_

_**- **_**Esse presente é de Rosalie e Meu, espero que goste - Disse-me Tio Em**

**- Tio obrigada - abracei ele e perguntei - E aonde ele está?**

**- No jardim.**

**- Nessie querida você merece tudo de bom - veio tia Rosalie me abraçando.**

**Meus avôs e meu tio Jasper fizeram as mesmas coisas.**

**Jake foi o último, ele me pediu para ir até o jardim com ele**

**- Nessie eu queria te desejar um feliz aniversário - me entregando uma caixinha de veludo. Eu adoro caixinhas de veludo, abri e ali dentro tinha uma gargantilha com dois pingentes um de lobo e outro de coração.**

**- Eu mesmo que fiz, espero que goste - e foi colocando no meu pescoço tirando o de safiras que já estava ali.**

**- Jake éh lindo, você éhh meu melhor amigo! - disse isso e abracei.**

****

**POV Jacob**

**Hoje é aniversário de Nessie, ela é a garota mais linda que eu já conheci, eu deixei de olhar ela como uma criança desde que ela fez 15 anos, agora eu vejo ela como uma mulher, uma mulher com quem eu tive um imprinting.**

**Eu nunca disse pra ela sobre o imprinting e irei falar só quando ela estiver pronta eu a amo e nada e ninguém pode tirar isso da minha cabeça.**

**Eu mesmo fiz o presente dela, uma gargantilha com dois pingentes um de lobo e outro de coração, eu esculpi com muita delicadeza cada um deles.**

**Cheguei ****à casa de Nessie**** antes dela acordar, fiquei vendo TV com os sanguessugas, quer dizer a familia de Nessie na sala.**

**Não demorou muito e ela desceu, ela estava linda, meus olhos brilharam, ela é linda, vou ter que contar para ela sobre o que eu sinto, e sobre o imprinting antes que seja tarde demais, olhei para Edward e ele soltou um rosnado e balançou a cabeça positivamente.**

**Todos foram dar parabéns a ela.**

**Eu fui o último, a levei para o jardim. **

**- Nessie eu queria te desejar um feliz aniversário - falei e entreguei a caixinha de veludo, ela abriu e eu disse**

**- Eu mesmo que fiz, espero que goste - e fui colocando no seu pescoço tirando o de safiras que já estava ali.**

**- Jake éh lindo, você éhh meu melhor amigo! - ela disse isso e a abracei.**

** POV Renesmee**

**Desde meu aniversário de 15 anos eu sinto uma coisa, como se estivesse com centenas de borboletas no estômago, e eu não sei o quê é isso, sempre que estou com Jake eu sinto. Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele.**

**Não Renesmee ele é seu amigo, e é o melhor amigo gostoso de sua vida. OMG o que eu faço será que ele sente o mesmo por mim, eu o amo tenho que fazer alguma coisa se não vai ser tarde demais!**

**POV Jacob**

**- Nessie venha comigo!**

**- Tudo bem, mas para onde?**

**- Um lugar muito especial**

**Ah Nessie você não imagina como eu sou apaixonado por você.**

**Levei-a uma lagoa dentro da floresta**

**- Jake é lindo esse lugar!**

**- Nessie eu queria te falar uma coisa!**

**- Tudo bem pode falar.**

**- Nessie seus pais contaram sobre seu nascimento?**

**- Contaram, mais o que tem a ver?**

**- Nessie não tem quando você me perguntava sobre algumas coisas de lobos****,****tipo segredos e algumas lendas?**

**- Sim. Por quê?**

**- Sabe, eu não te contei sobre uma lenda, não é como uma lenda é mais uma magia.**

**- O quê é me fale! – disse Nessie impaciente.**

**- Tudo bem.**

**Por onde eu começo, essa menina me deixa louco!**

**- Essa magia se chama imprinting. Imprinting é quando você vê a pessoa não é o mundo que a separe, você tem que ser um amigo, um irmão, um protetor, sua vida é quela pessoa – despejei tudo de uma vez**

**- Jake você teve um imprinting com alguém? Ah Jake me conta estou curiosa! – disse Nessie.**

**- Nessie, eu tive um imprinting com alguém.**

**- Me conta quem foi!**

**- Nessie você não desconfia? Essa pessoa é você!**

** POV Renesmee**

**O silêncio predomina.**

**OMG ele me ama? Mas antes tenho que perguntar a ele.**

**- Jake eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?**

**- Sim.**

**- Você me ama?**

**- Nessie nunca amei outra pessoa, como amo você!**

**Não perdi tempo, eu já estava beijando ele, ter aquele pedaço de homem me beijando foi ****à**** maior alucinação, no começo o beijo foi devagar, depois ficou mais vorás explorando cada centímetro da minha boca. Ele é lindo em tudo. E beija muito bem. Resumindo ele é tudo que uma mulher pediu a Deus!**

**- Jake eu te amo**

**- Também te amo Nessie.**

**- Jake você quer namorar comigo?**

**Eu sempre fui decidida****,**** gosto de ficar no controle.**

**- Nessie eu não quero só namorar, eu quero casar com você, você é a mulher da minha vida.**

**- Ah Jake, alguém vai ter que contar para o papai e para mamãe!**

**- Eles já sabem Nessie.**

**- Putz esse negócio de ler mente é foda rsrsrs!**

**- ****É**** mais temos que oficializar.**

**- Tudo bem, vamos!**

**- Vamos. Hã Nessie!**

**- Sim.**

**- Eu Te Amo. Para sempre!**

**- Para sempre!**

** FIM**


End file.
